


Ron as Q

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Ron's in charge of designing magical Auror gadgets. Well, it could happen.





	Ron as Q

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"No! Don't touch that!" Ron yelled. 

He was too late. Yellow sparks flew and Sirius ducked away from the platform. The sleek Muggle automobile shrank to the size of a rat, and then down to something like a large black tick. It crawled under the platform. Ron struggled after it, then picked it up with a pair of tweezers and dropped it into a beaker. 

"I think it has a few bugs in it," Sirius observed with a dry smile. 

"It _is_ a bug," Ron explained with an exaggerated sigh. "You can't use your wand as Padfoot, right? Can't Apparate?" He rattled the beaker and the bug slid in circles. "This'll burrow into your fur and all you'll have to do is scratch it and - Bam! You have a getaway car. It flies too," he added. Ron had gone far beyond his father's casual interest in Muggle toys. 

"Interesting." 

Sirius peered into the beaker curiously. On closer examination it was still shaped like a car. 

"How am I supposed to drive it if I'm a dog?" 

Ron gave him a blank look. The techs behind him fell silent. "Okay, so it has a few bugs in it." 


End file.
